Crimson Meetings
by XMoonlight rosesX
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke in the middle of her kitchen. And its just what it seems; He's there because of goals. Yet, when his eyes spot the Uchiha Fan on the blanket she supports, he decides to play a little game. Rated K (In case- also swearing ) Discontnued for a while for some obvious edits


_**SOOOOO. This is my first fanfiction. (that i've posted anyway.) No flames please .o. Also, If you have tips, feel free. Bad things to say to me? Feel free. I take these threatening words as helpful construction. (yes i'm freaking heartless today) Also! I'm good at ranting so, let's rant ;D SCHOOL IS GOING TO CONSUME ALL MY TIME *cri* I'M NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS UNLESS PEOPLE HELP MEEEEEE. Anyway. *cough cough* time for the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer person: She doesn't own Naruto, she doesn't own Sasuke, or anyone else. Buuuttt, Naruto does own her. *creepy laugh ***_

 **Sasuke's thoughts (XXX)**

 _Sakura's thoughts (XXXX)_

Writing. (XXX)

Sakura shifted, her pink hair bounced with her head. Not knowing that the very man who caused her nightmares was watching her. How could she have known? How could she have known the man whose red eyes criticized the pinkette every move, was watching her once more? Red eyes watching her struggle against her demons in the picture going on.

" It's okay, Kitten. I've come home."

A whisper in the dark. One that did not fall upon ears of the pink haired woman.

Sakura screamed, eyes wide open; then, she sat up " No Sasuke! Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to-"

Nobody was there- as always. She wiped the steady amount of tears from her cheeks. This had happened every night- for the past three years. Every night it was the same scene. She slung herself out of bed, wrapping herself in a blanket. She had stole it from (she assumed) Sasuke. The young woman had spent her time over three years cleaning the house of Sa- _No_ \- the lone Uchiha. She was almost certain she would come back. Though, she came to the decision nobody needed to know that _she_ had done this. Sakura was often self conscience that she looked weird; it had the Uchiha fan on the back. After all, the blanket was in _his_ house.

She pounded small feet to the kitchen. She would fall asleep after some coffee, as she always did. Sakura knew she needed sleep, Tsunade-sama was going to need her in the operation the next day. She had just finished her third cup of coffee when it was heard. It was quiet. It was empty; but it was so recognizable, she thought she had imagined it. She turned and knew the shadows moved with her.

"Kitten."

It was a taunt - no it was more even. He was challenging her. The raven haired avenger, the big shot Uchiha. He was telling her that she was a mere child; she couldn't do anything herself. Egging her on, telling her to prove him wrong. She would prove him wrong; she wouldn't bow to his mental games. She wouldn't love him any longer.

"Sasuke _ **-**_ _kun_ _ **.**_ " Sakura growled rolling her eyes. _Oh it was a game she was egging on tonight._

Sakura stood up, and walked to her coffee maker. "Please sit down, make yourself at home?"

He moved out of the shadows, but her taunt to sit down and 'make himself at home' was disregarded. She looked up, and automatically told herself to never do that again. His eyes made her spine jelly; pure domination, pure anger. His stance was serious. Which wasn't a surprise for he wasn't one known to play, and never was. She looked at the cup of coffee she made. _'He never liked sweets. He still doesn't, correct?'_ She asked herself, she truly didn't know. She wouldn't risk it, she put the sugar down, and poured some milk in instead.

"Here." The cup slid across the table. "it's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you I would have. Just drink it."

He walked to the table, and sat down, crossing his legs at the ankle. **he might as well play along, right?** Then he noticed the symbol on the back of the cherry-color-haired woman. **The Uchiha fan, huh? Interesting.** She realized that she was being eyed, and spoke up.

"It's yours. If you want it take it. If not, it's mine."

"How did you get it?" The raven-haired man asked with enticing tones.

"I stole it, from your compound. It's not like you needed it." she bit out. "But I don't want it either."

He chuckled a deep, dark sound. One that come from him chest. "Ah. Poor Kitten. Afraid, are you?"

She didn't answer that. Just looked down at her coffee cup. Short hair covering her face, she was reminded of the nightmare she had before. He heard a whimper, and he knew she was breaking her. Besides, the innocent girl was but a toy. He gave a sick smirk. **She isn't so bullet proof now is she? No, not really.** Then, she looked up, and she whispered a soft yes. He kept his stoic face, but really he was surprised. **She had allowed herself to say that out loud?** He watched her as she picked up her small coffee cup and sipped from it.

She really was different, compared to that night. The one where he left, and she had begged him to stay with her. She was different now; at least, Sakura had hoped so. Yet, he knew better; knew she was keeping a mask. Any and every time they came across one another, when he was in his Itachi phase, she would beg him. _Come home, Sasuke. You don't need to do this! Please, don't make this any worse. You can come home, you could stop being the bad guy. I would forgive you, and you could be happy with Naruto and I. I would try my hardest! I would buy you tomatoes and cook dinner. We could have children, and you could name them whatever you wanted. We- we, could be happy, to-together- " Sakura's tears had stopped her from speaking._

Yet, he hadn't felt guilt, but the pain she screamed out. He felt the sting of the words said. **Be happy? How could I ever do that?** He couldn't- she couldn't make him happy. That's why he had tried to kill her those times she tried so hard to bring him back. She couldn't love him dead, could she? He wouldn't have to worry if the girl was dead. She wouldn't have to be saved when their wasn't a heart to beat. Yet, he stopped in the middle. Every time that he had tried, something had stopped him. He couldn't kill the innocent girl he once knew, because she was still in love with him. She was still hoping- even though he couldn't. **No, she isn't innocent is she?** Sitting across from him at the table with sorrow in her eyes. Looking away at every attempt to see her from the inside out. Emerald eyes, still hiding from - no, still battling - red.

"You can have it." He said crossing his arms. "Tell you what, I'll come back for it?"

"Okay. I'll be waiting. You have three weeks." she said softly. "Don't show and it's mine."

So that was it. They had a mutually agreement, he would return, and she would drop the act.

"Hn."

 _Or at least that's what he had thought._

After a single week, she was starting to get nervous. The fidgeting started, and her nightmares had become less often. She was actually missing him- which made her feel like she was betraying- not only herself- but Naruto and kakashi also. After three long years; he was just going to come back? She doubted it, but she had nothing but hope. She would just trust the word of the man she had once loved. Sakura was best at that; forgiving him. Hai, she would do what she did since she was a genin. She would believe in him.

During the middle of the second week, people started to catch on to his trail. Meaning, he wasn't trying to hide any longer. He was close enough people could catch his chakra, yet far enough away people couldn't catch _him_. Sakura was so nervous she had started to jump at random noises, at random breezes with his chakra on it. Yes, she missed him; his natural scent, his deep voice. He was still cold, and still annoyed by fangirling antics. The girl knew this because the avenger was in her house not two weeks before. Soon, he was going to be back, and in her house. Then, her house would smell like firewood. The images and he would take the one thing she had of him. The blanket she had taken- the one that was his. She just needed to finish this week.

It was the end of a surgery; she had just made a successful removal of a girl's tonsils. Truth be told, she was exhausted. _I just want to go home, and sleep._ She didn't even bother walking home, she just did a few hand signs and with a puff of smoke, appeared inside. She looked lazily at her surgery calendar. It was finally the end of 12 hour shifts. Her chakra was at its limit; she couldn't stay awake for much longer. The end of the third major surgery week.

"Remember to sleep." she read aloud "also, Sasuke-kun wants his blanket."

 _Hmm. Sasuke-kun wants his blanket. Good to know._ She thought sleepily.

She dragged herself to the bed in her room. All it took was the look of her pillow, and she was already starting to dream. She took off her tan jacket, and tumbled down onto it. Then, her eyes opened wide. She realized what that meant. "Sasuke-kun?"

She walked into her living room, and there he was. Sitting on her couch, arms crossed, watching her. It was like he was learning her features for the first time. He watched her legs, and her face. He watched her soft pink hair move, little loose hairs flittering around. She looked at him, and simply smiled. No growls, not exactly a happy looks, but a smile. She looked at him expectantly, her eyes not vivid but cold. His voice caught her hints immediately, but his crimson eyes still lingered in frozen time. She was still pretending.

"hn." he looked her in the emerald eyes; they were so different now.

She smiled and walked to her kitchen chair. She picked it up, and slung it around her. Then she walked back, still holding a smile. "Here's the blanket. I told you if you wanted it, it was yours."

She looked at his expression and laughed. "You don't want it do you?"

He just nodded and said. "Ah."

"Then, what is it that you want? Could it be that you want company?" He stayed still. _No, not company._

"Did you want me to call Naruto?" Again he stayed still. _Not that then._

"I wanted the thing wrapped in the blanket of mine." He said, an amused look in his eyes.

 _What might be wrapped in his blanket? Memories? No he wouldn't want that.. Scents of- nope, because that smells like me. Wait, could it be?_ She was lost in thought for quite awhile, and then she realized. _It was her._

"Why would you want me?" she said, getting up quickly from the wooden table.

He just shrugged. He didn't have answer really. In his mind it was just his goals and Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted.


End file.
